Varos Pokemon League
by Pandareaper
Summary: In a region where many pokemon from around the world can be found join Marcus and his friends as they challenge the Varos region to become Pokemon Masters. Rated T for the odd bit of bad language. Read & review please
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, I'm just a big fan like all of you. Now with that out of the way onto the story.**

**Varos Pokemon League Story**

**1. Beginnings**

"Go Swampert, use ice-beam."

"Dodge it Dragonite and use hyper beam."

"Swampert is unable to battle, the winner is Jacob and Dragonite."

"And there you have it folks, once again Jacob successfully defends his title and is this years Pokemon League Champion."

I cheered loudly as I watched the final match of this years league on TV. Jacob had been my favourite to win right from the start since he had been champion for the last three years running. Looking at the Pidgey clock on my shelf I realised it was much later than I had thought. I had a big day ahead of me tomorrow and I would most likely need a good nights sleep. I turned off the TV and was asleep by the time my head hit the pillow. My dreams were full of thoughts of the adventure ahead of me. You see I was to start my pokemon journey tomorrow. I had been putting it off until I graduated from high school and finally it was about to start. Waiting so long to start my journey meant that I was a few years older than most other trainer when they started theirs. I was eighteen to be exact.

Suddenly my dreams of pokemon glory were interrupted by a loud screeching sound and I was wide awake and flailing about trying to turn off my alarm. Through the sleepy fog I noticed it was 9:30am, I must have slept through my first alarm, I was late. Jumping out of bed I ran to the bathroom for a quick shower and then got dressed. I wore a pair of loose baggy jeans and a black t-shirt. I rubbed my face and considered shaving off the little tuff of blond hair on my chin but decided I hadn't time.

Rushing downstairs and grabbing my hoodie I ran straight for the door.

"I'm going to the professors lab and then to Kim's, I'll be back in about an hour or so for my stuff, mom." I yelled as I rushed out the door.

Professor Hawthorn's lab wasn't far from my house and so took little time to get there. Upon arriving at the lab I noticed a middle aged man standing in front of the large white building. It seemed the professor was waiting for me.

"Well, better late than never. How are you this morning Marcus?" the professor asked as I approached him.

"I'm fine professor thanks for asking. Sorry I'm late I was watching the finals last night, Jacob won again." I explained.

"Not to worry my dear boy, we have plenty of pokemon still. You missed Ms Sullin by about five minutes by the way."

"That's ok I'll catch up with her later, we're going to be travelling together anyway."

The professor then led me through the large building to a room full of machines and pokeballs, most likely his main lab. In the centre of the lab there was a table and on which sat a tray containing a dozen or so pokeballs.

"There are quite a few pokemon here to choose from Marcus so take your time. If you want to know what's in each ball there is a list beside the tray."

I took a look over the list to see what there was but already knew what pokemon I wanted. Reaching out I took a pokeball from the middle of the tray. It was about the size of a baseball, with red on the top half and white on the bottom, at the centre where the two colours met was a button. I tossed the ball in the air and when it landed it produced a white light that quickly formed into a pokemon. It was about a foot or so tall, had bright blue eyes, a long tail with a small flame at the tip and deep orange skin.

"Char, charmander." It said happily as it looked up at me.

"Ah, a Charmander. A strong fire type. This little guy has been pottering around the lab for a few weeks now and I think you're the first person it hasn't run away from in all that time." explained the professor. "You'll have to take good care of him, ok."

"Sure thing professor. I cant wait to get started now."

"Hold on a second Marcus, I have something for you." The professor called as I turned to leave. He produced a small red devoice from one pocket and five minimized pokeballs from the other.

"This is a pokedex. It is like an encyclopaedia of pokemon. It will tell you everything you need to know about them, it also records the location of any pokemon you scan with the camera so that I can study their habitats."

"Wow, thanks professor. I'll make sure to scan as many pokemon as possible along the way."

"One other thing, I was asked to give this to you."

The professor then produced another pokeball and handed it to me.

"Your brother had this sent over from New Star Ranch for you. Apparently his luxray was the mother."

I tossed the ball and out came a small cat type pokemon with black and yellow fur, golden eyes and a star on the end of its tail. It was a Shynx, but normally they were black and blue. Noticing the confused look on my face the professor explained that some times pokemon are born with a different colouring. This was referred to as a shinny pokemon. They tended to be a bit more powerful than there counterparts.

Saying my thanks and goodbyes I made my way out of the lab and started towards Kim's house.

The walk to Kim's house was very uneventful. I couldn't wait to show her my new pokemon and was just as excited to find out what she had chosen. Coming into view of her house I saw Kim sitting on the porch steps waiting for me. She had shoulder length black hair, pale blue eyes and a great figure (not that I'd think of her that way, she's like my sister), she was also about five foot six, making her roughly eight inches shorter than me.

"Hey, hurry up." She shouted as I began to jog towards her.

"So, did you get yours yet?" she asked.

I produced the two pokeballs from my pocket and showed them to her. She gave me a quizzical look when she noticed I had two and she only received one. We released our pokemon simultaneously. From Kim's pokeball emerged a small alligator pokemon. It had blue scales with a yellow v shaped pattern on its stomach, bright brown eyes and red spines down its back.

"So you went with a Totodile in the end?"

"Yeah, I decided to try out the water pokemon. My dad had one when he was a trainer and so I thought I'd give it a whirl. I see you stuck with your plan and took Charmander, but who is this little guy?" Kim asked as if Shynx was a baby to be cooed over. To add fuel to that thought Shynx did a full turn on the spot, yawned and curled into a ball and fell asleep.

"Shynx here was a gift from my brother. His luxray was its mother."

"Well he's adorable."

Not liking being left out Charmander made a face and what I assumed was a "hmp" of annoyance. I gave him a broad smile and rubbed his head.

"So if you have your stuff ready we should head on over to mine. My dad is going to give us a ride as far as Honeyfields village, after that we're on foot."

"Sure just let me grab my bag." Kim ran back into her house to say her goodbyes and get her bag. I decided I'd best return my pokemon to their balls before we left. Returning them both I put the pokeballs into my pocket. I'd get a holster belt as soon as we got to a pokemart. Suddenly one of the pokeballs seemed to jump out of my pocket and open by itself. Out came Shynx staring at me as if it was a child I had just put in the corner. Trying to return it again ended in the same results.

"Do you want to walk with us, is that it?" I asked.

"Shynx." It cried happily.

I took that as a yes and put its ball away just as Kim emerged from her house.

"All set, lets go." She said leading the way.

It took less than five minutes to walk to my house, in that time I explained to Kim about Shynx's colouring. She seemed even more envied than before but said nothing.

As we entered my house my mom was waiting for us. We showed my parents our pokemon and sat down in the living room while my mom went to retrieve her camera. Sitting on the chair across from us my dad regarded us with a large smile.

"You know your brother told us he was going to give you Shynx just the other week. I wanted to give it to you the day you received your trainer card but he wanted you to wait until today. He said your journey didn't begin until you had chosen your first pokemon."

Just then my mom returned with her camera. She proceeded to take pictures of us and our pokemon. I knew this was hard for her, my brother had left over four years ago to start his journey and now I was leaving on my own.

"Before you go. Your father and I had some money transferred to your trainer account just to get you started until you start winning some battles. Kim your parents did the same for you, so the two of you should be ok for a couple of weeks." My mom was nearly crying at this point.

I gave her a quick hug and said thanks to both of them and my dad led us out to the car.

**Authors Notes:**

**Well chapter 1 down, I'm pretty happy with this as a start but if any of you notice any mistakes or have any ideas that might make it a better first chapter let me know. I wont please everyone but I'll consider any suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Lets get moving**

After about an hour in my dads car we finally arrived at Honeyfields village. My dad pulled up outside a small store and bid us both farewell and good luck. Looking at the building I noticed that it was Honeyfield's Pokemart, just what I needed. After entering I quickly went searching for a holster belt, some pokeballs and some healing items, better safe than sorry. After we made our purchases I consulted my Navi-map.

"We're about three days walk from Lilly town and our first gym battle." I explained, studying the map.

"In that case we should make a move and start walking." replied Kim.

I was about to agree when some fool walked right into me, nearly knocking me over.

"Hey watch where you're walking." I called back over my shoulder.

"What you say?"

Turning around I noticed there was a group over guys all roughly in their mid to late teens and all looking ready for a fight. Standing in front of me Shynx began growling and sparks began to jump from its fur. Suddenly Shynx yelped. It seemed in its rush to defend me the young electric pokemon had accidentally shocked itself. The group of teens began laughing at my pokemons misfortune.

"What a pathetic pokemon. Its not even the right colour." said the jerk who walked into me.

I could feel my anger building and it was all I could do not to hit the guy.

"If he's so pathetic then you won't mind battling him then?"

"You're on loser."

We moved apart and the guy, whose name I learned was Mac, pulled a pokeball from his belt and tossed it in the air. When the light from the released pokemon faded a small purple mouse pokemon was standing in front of Mac.

"One on one." he said. "Rattata, tackle attack."

"Dodge it Shynx and use thundershock."

Side stepping out of Rattata's way Shynx blasted the mouse pokemon with what was possibly the most powerful electric attack I had ever seen. Rattata slumped to the ground immediately, singed and producing wisps of black smoke from its fur. I hadn't realised it straight away but it seemed instead of using thundershock Shynx used thunder, the most powerful electric type move it could learn.

"No way! You cheated. There's no way a pip squeak like that can use thunder." roared Mac as he recalled his smoking pokemon.

"Well he just did, so shut up, give me my winnings and get lost." I felt like an ass hole shouting at him like that but there was no way I was going to let him insult my pokemon, especially after taking his out with one attack.

Mac through a ball of notes at me and skulked off with his friends.

"Wow a hole ten dollars. He was really rolling in the cash." I said as I unrolled the notes.

"Come on we should get moving before anyone else wants to battle you." Kim said eying Shynx quizzically.

After a quick stop in the pokemon centre we headed straight for the path that would lead us on our journey. As we walked Kim kept staring at Shynx.

"Did you know he knew thunder before you battled?" she asked

"No not a clue. To be honest I don't know any of the moves he knows. I thought he would be like any other Shynx and know low level moves like thundershock to start with."

"You said you got him from your brother right. Maybe his mother passed the move onto him when he was born."

Thinking about it for a moment I concluded that that must have been the case as I could see no other explanation for such a young pokemon to know such a high level move.

Walking for the next few hours we talked about our plans and the path we would take and what kind of pokemon we hoped to find along the way. After about three hours walking we stopped for a late lunch by a stand of trees.

"I'm going to take a look around and see if there are any pokemon around to catch, want to come with?" I asked.

"Nah, I think I'll take a look around on my own, that way we're not competing for the same pokemon."

Walking into the trees I could hear the sounds of nearby pokemon but could see nothing. Then out of nowhere a small brown bird with a tan belly and a pink beak came flying out of the trees at me. Out of some kind of instinct Shynx stepped in front of me.

"Give it a shock Shynx." I ordered.

Shynx gave it a blast of electricity, but unlike the thunder attack it had used before this one was less powerful, it must have actually used thundershock this time. Scanning the pokemon with my pokedex I learned it was a Pidgey. Taking the electric attack full on, pidgey fell out of the air but before I could through a pokeball it flapped its wings at the last second before hitting the ground. It immediately sped straight for Shynx and slammed into the cat pokemon.

"Thundershock again Shynx, lets see if we can take it down this time."

Once again Shynx blasted Pidgey with electricity, this time Pidgey crashed to the ground and stayed there. I pulled an empty pokeball and through it at Pidgey. Pulling the bird pokemon inside, the ball rocked once then twice and on the third time I heard a click and it stopped moving. I had just caught my first pokemon. After recovering my pokemon I started to make my way out of the trees. Hearing a noise behind me I turned but nothing was there. This happened about three or four times before I exited the threes. But each time there was nothing there.

"So catch anything?" I asked Kim.

"Yep, I found a Purrlion over in the tall grass." She replied holding up a pokeball. "You?"

"Yeah I caught a really tough Pidgey. It took two thundershocks to take it down."


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Fighting sleep**

We walked for another few hours until it started to get dark and then decided to make camp for the night. Over dinner Kim described her battle with Purrlion to me, it seemed the cat pokemon had a viscous side and liked to scratch other pokemon. During the whole time we sat there I had a strange feeling of someone watching us but there was no one around. I was tempted to search the bushes nearby but decided that I was just being paranoid. We talked for a few hours more and then settled in our sleeping bags for the night. The last time I had been camping was about two years ago with my brother when he caught his Shynx, so I found it difficult to get to sleep but after tossing about for a bit I got comfortable.

Waking the next morning I found Kim's tent empty, she must have gone to look for some pokemon. As if the thought was enough to summon her, Kim appeared from the bushes with a large smile and a pokeball in hand.

"You're not going to believe what I just caught." she said excitedly.

Tossing the ball in the air, a small yellow mouse pokemon with a red circle on either cheek, a lightening bolt shaped tail, long pointy ears and shinny black eyes.

"Pika pi pikachu." it said as it looked up at us.

"No way! I didn't think Pikachu could even be found in this region, let alone this area." I stammered.

"Do you think Prof. Hawthorn would like to know about this?"

I quickly took out my pokedex and scanned the electric mouse pokemon, storing its data and the location of its capture to send back to the professor later.

"Did you catch something too this morning?" Kim asked.

"No, I'm just up. Why?"

"So where did that pokeball come from?"

I suddenly noticed that there was a pokeball lying next to my tent and that my bag was open, with most of its contents lying on the ground beside it. I walked over and examined the pokeball for a second before picking it up.

"I wonder what's inside? I don't remember seeing anything come into camp last night." I said and then tossed the ball out before me.

As the light took shape it began to look like a small child, but when it cleared in its place stood a blue/grey humanoid with large well developed muscles, green eyes and three tan crests on its head,

"Chop, Machop?" it said, looking around with sleepy eyes.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It seemed the fighting pokemon must have found a pokeball in my bag during the night and got inside it to sleep. This was just plain odd. Usually you had to at least battle the pokemon first.

"Are you the one who was following us yesterday?" I asked it.

"Chop!" it replied giving me a positive nod.

"So do you want to come with us?"

It gave me a thumbs up and then stared at its pokeball with longing. I could see it wanted to get back to sleep, obviously it wasn't a morning person. Returning Machop I went about gathering my stuff and packing up camp. According to my Navi-map there was a trainers stop about an hour or so from where we camped that had a restaurant, so we decided to head there for breakfast.

As we left the trainer stop after finishing our breakfast we came a cross a couple of trainers and were quickly challenged to a battle. The boy who stood opposite me was in his early teens with short brown hair and tanned skin.

"Two on two match, ok?" The boy shouted.

"Ok, sounds good to me."

I had made my choice before we had even started and decided to release my pokemon first.

"Charmander go, I choose you."

Charmander appeared a few feet in front of me, clearly ready to battle. The boy looked a little shaken by my choice, he must have been planning on using a grass type.

"Go Oddish." The boy called out.

"Don't waist any time, ember Charmander now!"

Charmander flicked his tail around raining burning embers down on Oddish, the grass pokemon gave a little wince and then took off towards Charmander. The tackle attack it landed sent Charmander sprawling on the ground. It was a much higher level than I had anticipated, but we had the type advantage so it was in the bag.

"Charmander, scratch attack then use ember again."

"Not so fast, stun spore, Oddish."

As Charmander raked its claws across Oddish's body the grass pokemon sprayed a cloud of yellow spores from the leaves on the top of its head. Just as the spores reached Charmander, he whipped his tail around sending embers straight in Oddish's face. Oddish was out of the battle but so was Charmander. I could see that the stun spore had indeed paralyzed him and he was now down on one knee struggling to stand. Holding out his pokeball I returned Charmander.

"Go Poochyena." the boy yelled, releasing a small grey dog pokemon onto the field. Scanning it quickly with my pokedex, I learned it was a dark type. I had just the pokemon for this.

"Machop, go!"

I almost died with embarrassment when Machop appeared. He was asleep. Stretched out on the ground with his arms behind his head, Machop was snoring.

"Poochyena, give that Machop a little wake up call. Bite attack."

"Machop, wake up!" Nothing happened, Machop just rolled over.

Poochyena dashed in and latched its teeth around Machops leg and began growling. Now there was a reaction. Machops eyes flashed open and his leg swung into the air launching the poor puppy pokemon skywards. Machop suddenly bounded into the air after Poochyena, delivering a powerful punch followed by a double kick that fired Poochyena back at its trainer. By the time Machop had landed Poochyena was out cold. Machop then lay back down and went back to sleep.

The boy and I returned our pokemon, exchanged handshakes and he gave me my winnings (fifteen dollars, I need to find trainers with jobs and more cash). I found Kim on the other side of the trainer stop just as she finished her own battle against a girl with a Pidgey.

"How'd you do?" I asked as I approached.

"Not bad, Purrlion lost though, but Pikachu and Totodile rocked." she said with a smile. "And you?"

"Charmander got paralyzed and Machop was asleep when I called him out and then went back to sleep once he had won. He's kinda odd. He seemed to prefer to sleep rather than battle."

"Maybe he's part Snorlax." Kim said laughing to herself.

"I hope not. Anyway we should get going. We still have a fair walk ahead of us."


End file.
